Christmas for Everyone
by Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper
Summary: Kh christmas simple as that. RikuXRuna.Not good with summaries for christmas.


Christmas for Everyone

**Riku POV:**

I was walking down the hall towards the huge bud-shaped pod that Runa and Sora are in to regain their memories. It was Christmas Eve back at the islands. Right about now, everyone would be out buying gifts for other people. " I think Kairi's waiting for Sora… just like I am for Runa." I said to myself. I looked at the pod and thought of what it was like back then.

_Flashback:_

"_Sorry we're late." Runa said. "Don't worry. At least you guys made it." I said, "Sora, you and Kairi go get the decorations, me and Runa will get these decorations on the tree." "'kay." Kairi said," Come on Sora." " Alright." sora said. Runa grabbed ten ornaments and placed them on the tree. Five min. later, Kairi and Sora came back with the decorations. We hung up the decorations inside and out. Later we went outside to play in the snow. We played until we couldn't bear the cold. We drank hot chocolate and watched __the Polar Express__ on the TV. We would wait till midnight came to open our presents. __**Ding Dong.**__ The clock struck twelve and we opened our presents. I got a water gun from Sora, a seashell bracelet from Kairi, and a pet dog from Runa ( man that girl has to have a lot of munny in the bank.). Runa gave _

_Sora a pet dog and Kairi a cat. " Thanks Runa-chan!" I said. " Your welcome Riku-san." Runa said. I got Runa a _

_necklace, Sora a new wooden sword, and Kairi a simple white dress. They all liked the gifts they got. Then we sang the song Believe by Josh Groban. It was almost time for Sora, Runa, and Kairi to go home. We looked outside to see what we did today and take pictures. Who knew it would be our last Christmas at the islands._

I thought about our memories throughout our lives on the islands. " Riku." said a deep voice. That voice, I'll never get used to it. " What do you want DiZ?" I asked. " I was only wondering why you were in the other room." DiZ said. " Heh, like you care?" I said. "Riku. It's Christmas Eve. Why don't you go back to your room and relax?" DiZ suggested. "Relax? I can't relax when TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE ASLEEP AND THE OTHER IS BACK HOME WONDERING WHERE WE ARE!" I shouted.

" Riku…" said another voice.

" Huh?"

" This is only temporary. They'll wake up before you know it." Namine said. " I hope your right." I said and walked to my room. I fell onto my bed and looked at the picture next to my bed. It was of me and Runa in front of my house from last Christmas. " This Christmas… I wish that we could have our old lives back for at least one night." I said and went to sleep

**Namine POV:**

" Did you hear that?" I asked. " Yes." DiZ said. " I think we should at least make him feel he's back home." I suggested. "No." DiZ said firmly. I sighed and walked to my room. " I don't care DiZ. I'm going to give Riku what he wants for Christmas." I said to myself and got to work.

Later, I finally finished my gift and put into action.

**Riku POV:**

_**Dream:**_

" _**Good morning Riku!" shouted a voice. "Huh?" I woke up and found myself in my room. " It's Christmas Riku." Kairi said. **_

" _**Kairi…"**_

" _**KAIRI! RIKU! SORA! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" shouted a female voice. "Runa" I whispered to myself. We ran down the stairs and there was gift wrap all shredded and all over the floor. " Merry Christmas guys!" Runa said. When I saw all of my friends it like it was a long time since I've seen them all so happy. I felt right at home. Runa cooked us cookies, pancakes, toast, and bacon. " Thanks Runa-chan." I said. " Your welcome Riku-kun." Runa said. " Kun?" I thought in my head. We ate our breakfast and talked to each other. They don't remember about what happened to the islands and what I did to them, but I guess it's for the best. We went out onto the island and it was snowing and ice was over the water so we ice-skated over there. We played like we used to and rested at the tree. " Hey guys!" shouted a voice. " Huh?" I turned my head and saw Namine with two other people. " Namine, Roxas, Leia!" Runa said and ran over to the 3 people. " Who are they?" I asked. " You don't remember?" Sora said, " Leia and Roxas are our cousins, and Namine is Kairi's." "Oh." " How are you Riku?" Roxas asked. " Uh… good." I answered. " Hey I brought us some sea-salt ice-cream." Leia said with a smile. " Hey, Namine… are they nobodies?" I asked Namine, hoping she remembers everything. " Yes, they are Sora and Runa's nobodies." Namine explained. " Oh." I said. We ate the ice-cream, it was salty yet sweet. We walked back to my house and drank hot chocolate and Roxas and Leia said they never had hot chocolate. When they drank it they asked for seconds. We all laughed. Roxas and Leia left after opening their presents. We looked at the Christmas tree and watched Higurashi, it's scary as hell. Later Sora did something unexpected. Sora grabbed a fishing pole, taped a mistletoe on the hook and hanged it over me and Runa's head. " Mistletoe?" Runa said, "SORA!" "Rules are rules Runa!" Sora said. I looked at Runa and her face became red. Apparently, Sora meant that if your under a mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them." Riku why is your face red?" Runa asked. " Huh?" I said. "KISS ALREADY!" Sora shouted. " Sora I will kill you." Runa said. I laughed at that comment. " If you don't I'll make you!" Sora said. We both tensed at what Sora said. "Fine." I said. "What?" Runa said. I leaned in closer until our lips touched. Runa was really scared, but she stood still. It was a quick kiss I think we both enjoyed it. "Runa… I'm sorry." Riku said. " Why Riku?" Runa asked. " I did terrible things to you, Sora, and Kairi." I explained., " Runa if you can… please… remember.". Runa looked at me, then her eyes showed her answer. 'She's always so determined… just like her brother' I thought. "Now I remember!" Runa said. "Huh?" I said. "Riku… I forgave you the moment I saw you close the door." Runa explained, " Riku your you and that's that. Your brave enough to conquer the darkness, Riku even though your part of the darkness… you will always be the person I met 10 years ago." "Thanks… Runa."**_

My eyes fluttered open and I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and felt tear-streaks on my cheeks.

"Runa…thanks."

Later, I went to the room where the pod was and saw Namine there. " Thanks Namine" I said to her. " Your welcome Riku." I looked at the pod and taped a note on to the pod.

Later…

**Sora's POV:**

"SORA! RUNA!" said a quacky voice. Light beamed in side where I seemed to be in. "What happened?" said another voice. It was a female… Runa. The light grew brighter and brighter until I saw two figures. It took a minute to recognize them, Donald, and Goofy. "DONALD! GOOFY!" I shouted. We jumped around in circles because we so happy, but one person was missing. "Hey guys!" shouted the voice I heard a few minutes ago. I turned around and saw my little sister, Runa. "How come I didn't get to join in the fun huh?" Runa asked. "Hehehe." I laughed. "Runa we found this note on the pod. It says "to Runa" on it" Donald said. "Really?" she said and took the letter out of Donald's hand. " Dear Runa, Merry Christmas. I hope you remember what happened in _that _dream. From Riku. P.s. keep an eye on Sora." Runa read aloud. "Why does Riku want you t keep an eye on me?" I asked. "I think he's talking about the gummi ship incident." Runa answered. "Oh. But what does he mean by 'that Dream'?" I asked . " I don't know." Runa said…

**Listen I'm very sorry for not updating for not updating in so long it's just that my new laptop does not have windows word processor.( Which I prefer) I'm not going to update in a while so please bear with me.**

**THANK YOU**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
